The Reuntiting
by Nattythefanficobsessed
Summary: THIS IS A CONTINUAL OF ANOTHER STORY. If you want, read that first. Search my username. Rated K for amazing Thalico and Percabeth. Mostly because of topic, or situation.
1. Chapter 1

¤¤Time Laps Many years later¤¤

I had slept some time. Today was my first day of my job. I hadn't seen anyone from camp since I was 23. Now I was 28. I had been in college all the time. I had almost no emotion, I had been numb after my experiences. I slept almost never, the same dream haunted me. Annabeth. I had gotten a job at 'The Investigative Services of Long Island' Or the TISLI. As I woke at 6:05 I got dressed way to fast. More time to eat my bagel with just the right amount of cream cheese. I got in my car, it was a old taxi car, that a kid in camp volunteered to make. I went fast. As soon as I was out in the country, things started to look familiar. The old camp sign. I told myself to visit camp after work. I walked into the chalky building. Two men checked out my stuff and gave me some papers. They had black hair, and mischievous smirks on their faces. "Connor?" My voice was hushed by a video. It didn't last long. It explained what they were doing as they had done to me.

We were walked into a little room. Chairs lined a big table. Coffee cups were everywhere. I saw a woman. She had black hair and a pregnant belly. When I saw her ring I knew. "Thalia."

"Um, let's see." she scanned her papers. "Percy!" She hugged me.

"I see you and Nico have, are expecting?"

"Yes. It's hard not to notice. You've got to come over for a cup of coffee. Meet the family!" She looked like family had taken a toll on her appearance. She had a bun tied up, little pieces were falling out.

"It's my last day. The job can't support two kids."

"Sorry. I do need to meet the family!"

"I have already found a new job. Can we make a schedule? Come over tonight?"

"Yes! I am just visiting camp first. Maybe I'll see Andrew! How old is he now?"

"Just 5, we brought him to camp, so Chiron could teach him the gods. He still thinks Dad is Use. he has trouble with his sounds." Her face darkened. "Well! You better get the work done."

"Thanks." She walked away. Her slight waddle from the belly made her comical. I looked at the heap of papers. Here was an interesting one. "Long Island Coffee Shop. Needs workers! Case of an unseen person." The paper interested him. He didn't notice what he was reading. Greek. "Hey, Travis? Or Mr. Stoll, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" His voice had deepened. He sounded less squeaky. His body was slim, his hair stuck up in all places like a mad man. His eyes glowed almost a hearth color. Orange, red, and blue blazed. We sat down in a lab.

¨ "You look...clean shaven." Which wasn't true, his face was stubby and his five 'oh clock shadow had stayed for a long time. His hands twitched from sitting down. "Thanks! I-I work on it." I knew he was lying.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I hate this job. Camp was bad, too. I want to be free. I hate being tied down, I am the weak link. Connor, he has a wife, I have to stay with them. I want to ask Dad for guidance. I can't get a girl, so I guess I'm alone."

"Wow, I haven't seen you, for a long time."

"That about Annabeth, I was under stress and my ADHD meds were driving me to my edge. It just happened, now I'm terrified of ruining someone else like that."

"Isn't work now?"

"Yep! Let me show you." And that's how I got myself to meet an evil Satyr, Poseidon, and my Mom.

**(A/N Hey! OMG I know this is crazy, but leave me your predictions!) :) **


	2. Tour

As we walked outside, into the eating lounge, an immense struck of power hit me. I could feel waves of the 7 ocean rippling through me. Like I was the ocean, which, in a way, I was. "Dad?"

"Percy! You look so _old!_ Kidding!" My dad looked the same way he had, since the day he had met me. He was a parent who would see his kid, and their parent, waste away and die, as he stayed young. I knew I wasn't far away from the age of my death, ever since I had gotten that dream. He was the sea god, so even his presence, made me feel like a million _Drachma_. "Poseidon, why are you here?"

"Visiting, it is your first day of work, at least-"

"Dad! Please, I really don't want to talk about that." When I was in my second year of college, I had signed up for what seemed like a harmless job, at a local organic food market. I was overrun by 100 Satyrs, outraged because I 'smelled like cyclops' It wasn't a fun afternoon.

"Percy, continue your tour, we are just leaving."

"Like, together?"

"Percy, yes, we are your parents. Just out for a nice afternoon."

"Not capturing your childhood best friend, or anything."

"What!"

"Bye! Iris message me, honey, love you!" Soon they were gone with a poof. I shook my head and looked around, I liked it here, but soon the ocean feel vanished, and so did my sense of comfort. He led me into an ice cold room. "The freezer, children of Khione's work space. I saw about 20 kids, they were only 14 or so, they all had blue hair, and striking beauty. They were cold, yet, I still had an attraction to them. There was one, she was my age, man, she was beautiful. Suddenly, I was struck with loneliness. I hadn't talked to anyone for many months, and I felt like talking to her.

"What's that one's name?"

"Oh! That's Miranda Victoria. She, like all of them, is a Cutie!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Never will, she has a girlfriend, though. Her name is Valerie, she is a Hermes kid. Only 26. She got claimed when she was 22. They kept her for training."

"Whoa, that Valerie girl is lucky."

"Sure is." We kept walking, because I was getting cold. Soon, we entered a hot room. And I saw my friend, Leo Valdez, he was visiting, waiting for a frail boy, who wasn't at home with the tools like any other kid in the room. Unclaimed. his resemblance to me was wild. He had lighter hair, and wasn't the heaviest, he didn't have crazy eyes, but deep green eyes. Like me, the room made him uncomfortable. I sat down to talk to him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"James, people call me jellybean."

"Nice!" On top of his head a sun glowed, he was terrified of it, like it was a huge fireball. "Make it stop!"

"Apollo. Some on take him to camp!" Leo offered. He dragged the screaming kid out, to his car. Obviously, the kids didn't like me. I could almost feel there thoughts._ We needed another! Why did you have to come?_ We got to the investigation room. I took a file, it had a bunch of stuff about it. It looked like the one I had looked at earlier. Now it hit me, I had been there with Annabeth!

**(A/N Cliff hangers! GRRRR. I know , I know. Sorry. Predictions!) :)**


	3. Meeting Her

We were in this tiny room. I heard buzzing, from every situation, like the papers themselves were getting impatient. I picked one that buzzed louder, like the day after my friends, Emilio and Louis, dragged me to the hottest night club in town. When they were both wasted, I drove them home. I had never gotten drunk, ever. Will Solace shared the same thing. Us demigods knew Mr. D's evil wine tricks were to drive one mad, not to have pleasure. That's what we were taught. As I thought about it, we were taught alot differently. The difference was that while they were taught to go on the interenet, and use cellphones, we were taught to stay away from those things, because of monsters. They were taught that mildly creepy hippie ladies were a no go. To us, they might just be gods or goddesses.

"Can I take this one?"

"Sure, we needed extra workers." He twitched, I stared at him.

"Get in my car, we are going."

"Okay, don't you-"

"No, just go." I followed him, when I felt a lump in my pocket. What was that? Had I left my keys? I pulled out a lethal ball point pen. Wow, a pen, I'll use this for signing stuff! I was dissapointed with my find.

"Hey, do you have a peice of paper?"

"Sure, I need your signature right here." He poited to a line, I uncapped my pen, instead of the typical pen, I got a three foot long sword, it was perfectly balanced, which, for me, was hard to get. It felt a tingling sensation in my hand, as if it knew, way before I did.

"Riptide, my sword."

"Get it away!"

"Why?" Now my crazy looking co worker morphed into a fuzzy satyr, I had never seen this one before, but I knew he was evil. After the red glowing eyes, and the ever changing figure, I slashed. I hit him, right were it would kill him, sadly, I didn't hit hard. He laughed and breathed hard.

"Not, this, time. Percy Jackson!" I watched as the figure morphed, panted, and laughed crazily.

"Percy?"

"Who is it!"

"Me, Mr. Stoll."

"I lost you this morning, why are you out in my-"

"Are you really him?"

"Yes, the sword, um making me uncomfortable." I was holding it to his neck.

"Sorry."

"Can I do the coffee house quest?"

"We don't call them quests, they are missions." I stiffeled a laugh, missions was a dramatic word.

"Let's go!"

"Okay." I could tell I had freaked him out, since he refused to talk to me.

"Go in, your mission partner will be waiting. And Percy, no more swords."

"Fine! Bye!" I ran out the door like a little kid, They were only two years older, and yet they seemed much less jumpy. The Mr. Stoll I drove with looked different. He was clean shaven, with a nice outfit on. The small gravel boulovard was narrowing as I got closer to the door. I opened it and the door sang a 6 note jingle, I had enforced with the tug on the door. I saw a grumpy Satyr, and my partner. She had stormy grey eyes, and golden locks, just large enough for a wavy look. I liked waves. Being son of Poseidon. She was only 5'10 or so, and had what seemed like a fake scowl, everything about her rang a bell, but the bell wasn't helping. I went over to her.

"Hi, I'm your investigator."

"Great, I'm Annabeth Chase." I knew that name, now I knew. I hated this girl.

**(A/N Hey Guys! Please Review! I love them reviews, the make Poseidon happy. :)**


	4. Little Sis

I don't know why I hated her. I just knew we had been through some rough stuff. Then a tidle wave of memories hit me, like my old friend Rachel Dare punching me with her demanding words. Her permenant scowl was in consfusion, not hate.

"Who are _you?_" She obviously couldn't tell it was the 18 year old she had said goodbye to the lonely night of August 18th. It wasn't the 14 year old who had taken a picture with her, during their sleepover. It wasn't the boy who killed Kronos the titan, and that she kissed, the next day.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I was too afraid to smile, what if she reconized?

"Sarcasm on the job? Wow, the last kid who did that, he isn't around to tell the story."

"I'll take my chances." I smiled the meanest smile. She took some papers, and handed them to me. She took extra force in the last one, pushing it to my chest. I smirked, showing my teeth.

"It's you?"

"Exuse me?" Before she could make the connection, a man slammed into the door.

"G-grover?"

"Annabeth, yes. I am not here to fire you, you will be partners. In **all** missions."

"Okay."She looked displeased, I couldn't blame her. She didn't know who I was, and was new. The Annabeth I knew would have stood up and daggered the guy right there, and then healed him. This Annabeth was calm, obviously fighting the rage. And this goat guy, was Grover Underwood. Married to Juniper Underwood. Head of the Council of Cloven Elders.

"Grover?"

"Yes, shaggy?"

"It's me, Percy Jackson." Annabeth's mouth dropped five feet to the ground and Grover was stunned. He looked at my sea green eyes and saw me.

"Percy!" He came over and embraced me. I guess he caught himself, because he stormed out. I cocked my head in confusion, as he walked away.

"You're the only one who can do that." I guess she wasn't up for discussion. I was now, Percy Jackson, the guy who Grover hugged. She stifled a laugh.

"What's so freaking funny?"

"Grover, and you. You! Percy, I remember. Wow, I suppose you hate me."

"Why don't I? Let's get to work." I refused to show any emotion. She was mean, as she was clever.

"Can't we just forget it? I am engaged, we are grown up. It wasn't anything." I looked at the ring on her finger, and gasped. I caught myself.

"I'm engaged, too." I lied. Why? I have no idea.

"Who?"

"You first."

"Okay. His name is Travis."

"Wow, so interesting. Her name is Rachel." She turned red. I knew she hated Rachel.

"Aren't mortals off limits?"

"Aren't promise rings important?"

"Please. Let's work." We bought coffees and worked. We didn't do much, soon it was four.

"Let me bring you to camp. I want to visit."

"Such an offer. Fine." Soon we were in my car. The radio turned up, all conversation gone.

"You know, after camp, I have only seen you this once."

"Thank you for that information, so interesting."

"Why are you always so stupid? I try to be friends with you, and you freak out! You are such an idiot!"

"Why don't you just leave! You obviously hate me!"

"I don't! I really don't!" She wanted to stay. So, I tried to be nice. We got to camp.

"Ah, all the memories! My first, and last, shot of the bow. All the quests. Chiron."

"Haha, yep. My favorite was the loft. We should go!"

"Yes!" We ran into camp.

"ATTACK!" A mob of outraged kids ran with clumsy armor, and wild eyes.

"HALT! These are you history lessons! Annabeth and Percy!" The youngest girl, about 5 ran to me. She hugged me around the waist. The whole camp went silent.

"Who are you?" I kneeled down to her height.

"Percy, I am your sister." I fell silent. She smiled a grin, and looked at me again, when she had done her little jig.

"Well, hello, sis." The whole camp cheered. I was going to have my first dinner with someone. We sat down.

"After dinner, would you like to show me what you can do?" She nodded, her mouth full of Greek Pizza. Greek Pizza! On the boat. After dinner, she rushed me out hastily. We got down to the lake. She dunked underwater, pulling me with. When we were at the bottom, I bubbled us.

"Woah!"

"What can you do?"

"This." She closed her fist, and the water rumbled. A wave of sharks came.

"This is Susy, Mae, Alexander, Carl, and Rick."

"Wow. Hello!"

The sharks sounded in my head. _Protect her! She has been with us for 7 long years. We are her family! Soon, she will be much to wreckless to listen, help us._ I gulped. She looked at my face.

"You don't like them!" She exploded the nearest mountain, and sent us crashing into a rock. The last thing I knew, we hit our heads.

**(Sorry, I haven't updated! If you are confused, don't worry. It will sort out! Love your reviews.) :)**


End file.
